Clean Up
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Klaine. Kurt and Blaine have a little fun cleaning up the costume room after the musical's over.


**A/N: **I have not jumped ship…. I just felt like some Klaine fluff, okay.

**Clean Up Crew**

Kurt pushed open the door to the McKinley High costume/drama department with a sigh. They'd really made a mess of this place, Kurt couldn't figure out who had made the bigger mess; the football team or New Directions.. either way clothes were strewn about and tossed…. It looked more like people had put on some sort of drag show in here and just tossed everything down. He thought about going back upstairs and telling the others he was un-volunteering. Two arms snaked around his waist and he couldn't help but grin as Blaine rested his head in the crook of Kurt's neck.

"I figured you could use some assistance," smirked Blaine kissing Kurt's cheek and darting into the room, "Whoa… what the hell went down in here?"

"Football, Glee, Santana, and Rory all smashed into one room…. What didn't happen?" asked Kurt with a small chuckle as he picked up what was clearly supposed to be the tote box for women's shoes and it currently held wigs and what Kurt suspected was old underwear atop stacks of pants.

"Where do we start first?" asked Blaine, reaching over Kurt and carefully picking up the questionable underwear and tossing them in the large black garbage bag that sat near the door.

"Well… I'll start with the shoes and pants while you can work over near where the hanging clothes go… then we'll meet in the middle with props and wigs…. Blaine?" smirked Kurt as Blaine attempted to nuzzle Kurt's ear.

"Okay, fine," sighed Blaine as he headed towards the other side of the room that was hidden by props.

Kurt dumped out the tote and began finding matching pairs of shoes and banding them together, the hardest part was really locating the other shoe. He groaned as he came across a hideous pair of blue sequin ones and tried to figure a way to band them without ruining them any further. He heard what sounded like a bells and then the sound disappeared as Blaine slid behind him in…. Kurt wasn't sure…. It was one of three things… a really bad Robin Hood outfit, a somewhat trashy Peter Pan… or a bland Christmas elf.

"Who are you supposed to be," laughed Kurt as Blaine jumped on a chair.

"Who do you think?" asked Blaine with a smirk.

"Peter Pan? Robin Hood? And elf?" asked Kurt finally banding the shoes and grabbing another pair.

"Dress up with me?" beamed Blaine, "We could be classic couples?"

"I am not dressing up in a nightgown to be Wendy… nor am I going to be Maid Marianne or whatever an elf would classically date," chuckled Kurt, he was not in the mood to play 'girly' and run around in the dressing room.

"I was thinking you could be Wendy's brother, I mean… who knows what he and Peter were doing… we could write our own sub-plot… or you could be one of the Merry Men….." smirked Blaine, "It was a very questionable time."

"No," said Kurt, fighting back laughter, "Please help me clean this place up or we'll be here all night."

"Fine," sighed Blaine, heading back to his side of the room.

Kurt finished up the women's shoes and placed the bin on the shelf carefully as he dumped the Men's shoes bin and began doing the same. He sat back down on the ground and began banding the pairs together. He smirked and couldn't help but role his eyes as Blaine's arms wrapped around his shoulder and he face nuzzled into Kurt's neck. Kurt jumped and let out a small yelp as Blaine bit Kurt's neck gently, he could feel sharper points than normal and turned around to look at him. He groaned and let his shoulder's dropped.

"Is the cape too much?" asked Blaine wearing a Dracula costume complete with fake fangs.

"Blaine?"

"Come on Kurt, you could be my sexy victim," said Blaine with an eyebrow waggle as he nipped Kurt's neck.

"I am not having Finn giggle and point out another hickey at dinner, that was mortifying," grumped Kurt, but he was starting to chuckle a little more, Blaine was obviously having fun.

"Fine… I shall return to my coffin," said Blaine, sweeping his cape around his face and backing towards the other side of the room, nearly tripping on a lump of clothes on the floor.

"Please don't hurt yourself….. and wash the teeth please," said Kurt, as he wrapped the last pair on Men's shoes and shoved the bin away.

Kurt tossed the pants into colored piles and nearly tripped on what he assumed was a Cleopatra wig. He glanced over towards where he could hear Blaine and carefully put it on. He thought for a moment before grabbing the neck piece from the prop pile and shoving it on. He glanced in the mirror and did a few 'walk like an Egyptian' poses. He jumped as Julius Cesar slid into view and spun him around.

"Come my queen, let us rule the Nile and Rome together," beamed Blaine attempting to kiss Kurt, who darted out of the kiss.

"Cleopatra was notorious for playing hard to get," chuckled Kurt, tossing the wig and necklace back into their piles.

"I will seduce you," said Blaine, going back to his side of the room again.

Kurt smirked and rolled his eyes as he began folding pants and putting them in piles according to size on the shelves. He heard boots squeaking and shook his head before he even looked over at Blaine wearing a Gustan costume and smirking heavily. Kurt snorted and the cocky look Blaine was attempting.

"So Kurt? Will you marry me and bear me six sons and shine my shoes.. and, ow!" yelled Blaine with a laugh as Kurt threw a pair of pants at him.

"Seriously Blaine, we need to get this done," laughed Kurt as Blaine retreated to his side again.

Kurt started straightening the props just as Blaine came into slight view. Blaine was back in his normal clothes minus his shoes, and putting the clothes back on hangers. Kurt smirked as Blaine picked up what Kurt assumed was a rendition of a Shaggy from Scooby-Doo costume, complete with wig. Kurt sighed and got an idea. He walked around the other way so he could come up behind Blaine was currently tugging his shirt off and slipped his arms around him.

"I like this costume," beamed Kurt, resting his head on Blaine's shoulders, "Sexy Boyfriend, nice."

"Not as good as your Sexy Boyfriend costume, your even comes with a sultry smile," beamed Blaine, Kurt smirked and kissed him.

They didn't need any costumes….. but Kurt had a feeling they'd never get done cleaning this room.

**END**


End file.
